


Foursome Frolic

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair spend the holidays with very good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foursome Frolic

## Foursome Frolic

#### by belle shadow

  
I don't own these beautiful men and make no money from them.  
  
Contains some mild kinks.  


* * *

Foursome Frolic  
belle shadow 

Crossover: Senitnel/SG1  
Pairing: Jim/Blair/Jack/Daniel  
Warnings: slight kinks 

This story was part of the SAC-2004: <http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm>

Jim and Jack slowly made their way down the trail. It was cold and dry in the mountain air. The two men had decided to take a hike after a large lunch. They had managed to get away for a little vacation at Christmas. When a walk was suggested their two little warm blooded mates had said a quick `No' and `Hell No!'. They had left the two men talking about some ancient pyramid in South America. The military men enjoyed the cold and needed the exercise. Now they were ready for a warmer kind of exercise and hoped Blair and Daniel would be in the mood to help. 

As they neared the cabin, Jack saw Jim do that little head turning, listening thing he did. Jim's abilities were never discussed, just like Jack and Daniel's disappearing acts were never mentioned. The four knew how to keep secrets. "What do you hear? Have they stopped talking shop yet?" 

"Oh yeah. Seems like our boys have started without us. Let's go help `em out." The two older men grinned at each other and hurried on to join the fun. 

When they entered the warm front room, they could hear the begging and pleading coming from the bedroom. Blair must be driving Daniel crazy. When the two J's looked through the door, they had quite a view. There was only one bed, but it was huge. Six people could have slept in it easily. Daniel was on his knees, butt in the air. Blair's face was buried between the perfect cheeks, his tongue working Daniel's hole. He was giving him a `Blair Special'. Blair loved rimming and he was very good at it. His tongue was slightly long and he could bring it to a nice point. First he ran it around the outside, until you started begging for more. Then he would start sliding it inside a little at a time; slowly, slowly driving you nuts. He would push it in a far as possible and move it around lapping at your insides. It made every nerve in you tingle. Then he would start all over again. Jim had cum many times just from one of Blair's rim jobs. 

Daniel's hands were clenched in the sheets. "God, Blair. Don't stop, don't stop. More, now. Fuck me Blair. Why can't you do that and fuck me at the same time? There has to be a way!" 

Blair gave a little chuckle. He loved rimming. It gave you so much power. He had always been the short guy, the little guy. With a few flicks of his tongue he had the big guys crying out for him. The moans of pleasure made him extra hard. He loved knowing he was making the men he cared for feel so good. He kept up the tongue work, glancing to the side. Jim and Jack were stripping while they watched the show. Jim and Blair had been a couple for three years now, Jack and Daniel only a little less than that. When they ran into each other on a case last year, they had a pleasant surprise. Jim and Jack had had a short fling during a week layover while Jim was still in the Rangers. Blair and Daniel had been lovers off and on for several years before Blair met Jim. The two had been out of touch for the last few years. Now they enjoyed a foursome when they could meet somewhere. They all knew that Jim and Blair were together for always, and Jack and Daniel were the same way. With that knowledge, they could enjoy an occasional sex marathon without jealousy. They all cared for each other, but were definitely two couples. 

Blair reached over to get the lube. He pushed a thumb into Daniel's hole. He continued to lick over the pucker, sliding his tongue in beside his thumb. Soon he had two of his fingers in there, stretching and rubbing the sides of the passage. He saw Daniel looking to the side while he moved back against Blair's fingers. Blair turned to look also. Jack and Jim were kissing like they were the last two men on earth. Their hands were wrapped around each other's dicks, slowly moving up and down. Soon they were rubbing against each other. Jack fell to his knees and he started sucking Jim. Jack's finger entered Jim and started massaging his prostate. Jim's head fell back and his fingers rubbed over the short hair. 

Blair pulled his fingers out of Daniel, and rolled him over onto his back. He rammed his cock inside of his friend. Daniel howled. That got the older men's attention. Jack pulled off of Jim's cock. He crawled to the bed and climbed up behind Blair. Jim moved over top of Daniel. He leaned forward and deep throated his lover. His dick hung over Daniel's mouth. He lowered his body until he was gliding in and out of that hot hole. The suction had him moaning in seconds. Mr. Jackson was a talented man. 

Jack grabbed the lube and began stretching Blair. He was still loose from the morning wake-up sex. Soon he was buried in Blair's ass, and they had a fast rhythm going. Blair moved back and forth between the super tight ass of Daniel and the fullness of Jack's cock. Jack was a big man and Blair loved it. Blair was hitting Daniel's prostate with every stroke. Jack was doing the same to the smaller man. Daniel could feel an orgasm building in his balls, especially when Blair starting cupping them in his hand. Daniel had been holding on to Jim's butt with both hands. Now he took a dry finger and pushed into Jim's hole. Jim screamed around Daniel's dick, and came. The vibrations from the scream pushed Daniel over the edge. His ass muscles squeezed Blair as he came. The spasms set Blair off, and his nice tight hole did the same to Jack. Four happy lovers fell across the bed. Stupid, smirky, sated smiles decorated their faces. They lay still, resting up for the next go round. 

* * *

End Foursome Frolic by belle shadow: niteshadow7@hotmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
